everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Understanding the Mythology Program
I have managed to get some time to build this page, and I think it's very important for our Wiki to understand how the Mythology Program works in Ever After High. So here we go! DISCLAIMER: most of this is Wise's personal headcanon. If anyone wishes to add to this, please talk to me! Thanks! <3 Important Notes All the information here is built for entertainment purposes only. The Ever After Mythology Program is fanon-based and doesn't tie to the information we get from Ever After High. Therefore, what we bring here isn't necessarily canon in the show. Some facts are, some facts aren't. The Mythology Program & School 'How Does It Work?' The Mythology Program was made for the sons, daughters, children and successors of mythological figures. Just like fairytales need to be told through generations, mythology needs to endure through the ages as well! Therefore, in a universe full of equally eternal fairy tales, it's only natural that mythology would follow suit! It is a boarding school currently headmastered by Prof. Dr. Tir and Mrs. Seshat, located nearby Ever After High's building. Most students begin attendance in first year and leave in fourth year, but there are exceptions, and students can come join the school at any point during any year. It follows the same system as Ever After High: classes start on September and continues until June. July and August are months for Summer vacation, when students leave the campus off to their homes. They come back at the last week of August, to receive instructions and help regarding their new school year. Storybook of Myths Just like Fairytales have their Storybook of Legends, the mythology students have their Storybook of Myths. Its system is similar to the Storybook of Legends: on Final Fate Day, a student would pledge their destiny by unlocking the book with a key they had summoned. After signing the Book, said student would tie themselves to their destiny. As the Storybook of Myths was made by deities of various pantheons, it is fairly stronger than the Storybook of Legends, and students who have pledged to follow their destinies rarely will be able to untie from their fates. Students can only sign the Book under their name, so there are no frauds. School Staff The Mythology Program was founded by Prof. Dr. Tir, Armenian god of written language and schooling. He is the Principal of the Mythology Campus, while the Vice-Principal is Mrs. Seshat, Egyptian goddess of knowledge and writing. They're responsible for mantaining and running the Mythology Program, choosing the student body of the program, as well as the staff of the school. Nothing in the Mythology Program happens without their permission. The school staff is mainly composed by deities of various pantheons, each one of them teaching what's under their knowledge. For example, Plantology is taught by Mrs. Demeter, goddess of agriculture and harvest. Classes and Activities While fairytales have classes that are suitable for them, myths have classes that are appropriate for them. Classes are dependant of what your destiny is, and are chosen for each student by Tir and Seshat. They can either be permanent or change, if necessary. The list of classes can be seen in the Classes and Activities page. There is also a list of school clubs, which are founded by the students under their responsibility. Different than the classes, students are free to choose their clubs according to their tastes and, if wished, their destinies. 'Dorm Rooms & Roommates' Being a boarding school, every student shares a dorm room with one other student of the same gender. Being part of the same mythology isn't necessary, though it seems to be appreciated by most students. The girls and the boys dorm rooms are located on opposite sides of the building, on the third floor. Each dorm room is themed after the student's destiny, according to their tastes. For example, Torni Thorson's side of the room has Norse-esque decoration, with movie posters and things they like. Ornella Meliai's side of the room is decorated with plants, mainly small trees, and vegetation. The Campus The Mythology Campus is located near the Ever After High Campus, having its own space. While Mythology students have contact with fairytale students, they don't share the same classes - unless when it's necessary for destiny purposes - neither the same castle/tower. The Mythology Castle is designed after the Mount Olympus, house of Greek deities, and Zeus himself served as a sponsor for building the tower. 'Common Rooms' Each pantheon have their own common room, and common rooms are located on the third floor of the building, with the dorm rooms. Current common rooms are: *'The Greek Common Room:' Slightly bigger than the other common rooms. (More TBA) *'The Roman Common Room:': TBA *'The Norse Common Room:': TBA *'The Egyptian Common Room:' TBA *'The Etruscan Common Room:' TBA *'The Aztec Common Room:' TBA *'The Philippine Common Room:' TBA *'The Celtic Common Room:' TBA 'The Mythos Downtown' The Mythology Program has its own area on the village of Book End, named "The Mythos Downtown", where they have their own godly stores, cafés, restaurants and so on. * Hestias: a retro Greek-inspired diner owned by Hestia, Greek goddess of hearth, domesticity, the family and the home. Greek-legacies work there. * Love Express Café: a love-themed café and snack bar owned by Cupid, Roman god of love, and managed by Libi A. Cupid. Desiree Oraíos works there. * Charites Beauty Shoppe: a luxury haute store owned by the Charites, Greek goddesses of charm, beauty and nature, and managed by Lux Grace. * Blossoms Flower Shop: a flower shop owned by Flora, Roman goddess of Spring and flowers, and managed by Marisol Helios. Elvis Vennskap works there. * Breakthrough Ragnarök: a Norse-oriented boutique co-owned by Liv Mercybringer and Eira Lifebringer. * Gleam & Glow Boutique: '''a hippie-oriented and sun-themed boutique co-owned by Cyrus Helios and Sunniva Solskinn. Ornella Meliai and Melanie Aristaios work there. * '''Sea Star Restaurant: a small nautic/maritime-themed restaurante co-owned by Marina Nereis and Moana Makamae. * Pyros Metalworks: a blacksmith/metalworks store co-owned by Vulcan, Roman God of fire, metalworking, and the forge, and Hephaestus, Greek God of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges, the art of sculpture, technology and blacksmiths; manged by Blaze Vulcan and Leonard Fotiá. *'VA-1 Hall-A:' a bar owned and managed by Friday Fenhalla. Miscellaneous School Groups and Cliques The Mythology Program consists of a lot of school groups and cliques. Most of them are meant to reunite children of the same mythology, while some of them are multi-mythology groups. Here's a list of students' groups, and their respective pages for more information, organized in alphabetical order: 'Pantheon Groups' * [[Children of the Nile|'Children of the Nile']]:''' The group for children of '''Egyptian myths, founded collectively by Egyptian students, with no distinct leader. * The Imperial Legionnaires: The group for children of Roman myths, founded and ruled by Juniper Regina. * The Norse Squad: The group for children of Norse myths, founded collectively by Norse students, with no distinct leader. * The Valkyrie Squad: The group for future Valkyries of Norse mythology. Founded by Astrid Hedwig and Liv Mercybringer, with Astrid as their leader. * The Young Olympians: The group for children of Greek myths, founded and ruled by Heather von Olympus. 'Multi-mythology Groups' * Flower Maids: A group composed of the children of flower/plant/vegetation deities, founded by Marisol Helios. * Lonely Hearts Club: A group composed of sons, daughters and successors of love deities from different mythologies, founded by Libi A. Cupid and Elvis Vennskap. * MisChiefs of the Black Parade: A group composed of the children of chaos, mischief, and other similar deities, founded by Ragna Lokisdottir. * The Pantheon Princesses: A group composed of the popular daughters of supreme rulers of all mythological pantheons. * The Rainbows: A band started by Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent, primarily composed of children of rainbow-related deities. * The Seven Rings: A group composed of the future rulers of their own respective underworld, founded by Senkhara Irimaat. * The Super Strikers: A group for students with lightning legacies, founded and ruled by King de Vronti. Trivia *While there are no uniforms, just as in Ever After High, students are provided Winter outfits and sportswear by the school. *Zeus himself was a sponsor for building the Mythology Program palace, thus why it's themed after the Olympus. *The school has a curfew. **The curfew is 11pm to 6am. *Students are allowed into all common rooms. **For example, Egyptian students are allowed to visit the Norse Common Room and so on. *Mythology students are allowed to visit the Fairytales campus at Ever After High, but they generally don't have much contact with each other. Category:Tutorials Category:Lists